1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a corn furnace comprising a reliable endless screw for supplying corn to a combustion chamber, and a blower system both for removing dust and other impurities from the corn being supplied to the combustion chamber, and for efficiently ventilate the combustion chamber.
In the present specification and in the appended claims, the term "corn" is intended to designate the seeds of corn plants.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Many corn furnaces are presently available on the market. However, these prior art furnaces present the following two drawbacks.
The conventional corn furnaces comprise a hopper to store corn, a combustion chamber in which corn is burned to produce heat, and an endless screw for continuously supplying corn from the dispensing bottom of the hopper to the combustion chamber to thereby ensure continuous operation of the furnace. A first drawback is that corn seeds often jam the helicoid rotative blade of the endless screw and stop operation of the furnace.
Another drawback of the conventional corn furnaces is that they require clean corn to operate properly.